


maybe

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, based on today’s liev, just minisong being soft and cuddling :(, minhee is vv in love, they’re just very soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: It’s 5pm, and Minhee is in love.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this super quickly this morning after watching cravity’s liev cuz minisong cuddling in it caused me SO much pain and i needed to let it out 💔💔💔 so this isn’t well written or anything but i hope u like it💗💗

It’s 5pm, the sun’s just starting to lower—heavy in the sky, spilling through Minhee’s blinds. Hyeongjun lays beside him, eyes blearily blinking, looking like he’ll fall asleep in a second. His hair is slightly tousled from rolling around on Minhee's bed—trying to get comfortable. His mouth is pouted, fingers toying with Minhee’s shirt.

It’s 5pm, and Minhee is in love.

“Do you wanna do something?” Minhee asks, turning his head away from his phone—which he’d been mostly ignoring in favour of watching the younger out of the corner of his eyes anyway.

Hyeongjun blinks, before looking up at Minhee. He looks dazed and sleepy—smiling softly and shaking his head. “I’m happy like this,” he says quietly, scooting a little closer to the other.

Hyeongjun uses both his hands to hold minhee’s arm, slowly moving his head down and resting it on the taller’s shoulder. He hums as he makes himself comfortable, and Minhee feels the sound reverberate in his chest.

He tries to focus his attention back on his phone, but his gaze keeps falling towards the other, so finally he sets it down and turns towards Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun is soft in a lot of ways. But Minhee knows there are times when Hyeongjun isn’t soft, like when he scolds him or gets angry at someone else. Minhee remembers when they were 8, back when the difference in their height was non-existent—and Hyeongjun was his protector of some sort. Minhee’s not sure he’ll ever forget the way Hyeongjun told off a kid for trying to exclude him. He remembers thinking Hyeongjun was  _ cool. _

And Minhee remembers the way Hyeongjun held his hand last year, when they decided to tell their parents about them—but Minhee’s didn’t take it well.

Minhee remembers the way Hyeongjun stood in front of him, putting himself between Minhee and his parents. And even though Hyeongjun was quite a bit smaller than him, Minhee had felt safe in a way he’d never known. 

But, right now there’s no need for Hyeongjun to protect him. Right now, Hyeongjun is all soft edges and little smiles. Right now, Hyeongjun’s hands hold gently to Minhee’s arm, and slowly—Minhee takes them in his own.

Hyeongjun blearily blinks his eyes open, smiling when his gaze meets Minhee’s.

“What is it?” Minhee asks quietly, moving over so he’s laying on his side next to Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun moves one hand out of Minhee’s hold, reaching up and petting the other's hair. His fingers move through the strands, causing Minhee’s eyes to nearly flutter shut.

“I’m just happy,” he laughs, moving his other hand up and cupping Minhee’s face.

Minhee doesn’t reply, he’s never been very good at sharing his feelings. But it isn’t easy for him to say anything right now, not when his throat feels tight, his chest feels ready to burst—every part of him repeating the same word.  _ Hyeongjun hyeongjun hyeongjun. _

Maybe, if Minhee was brave, he’d tell Hyeongjun about the way his heart is constantly ready to burst whenever he’s around. Maybe he’d tell him about the way his mind is constantly running with thoughts about him, or the way every pretty song reminds him of the other.

Maybe, just maybe, if Minhee was brave—he’d tell Hyeongjun that he’s everything he’s ever wanted.

But, Minhee is only 17. He’s young and feelings are embarrassing, and he doesn’t want Hyeongjun thinking he’s going  _ too fast _ . It’s just that despite only living for 17 years, he can’t help but wish he could’ve spent every one with Hyeongjun. And every time he’s around the younger he hopes he’ll spend every future year with him.

“What’re you thinking about?” Hyeongjun questions, his thumb softly stroking the other's skin.

Minhee wonders if maybe in the future he'll be able to answer  _ ‘you’ _ . For now, he knows that Hyeongjun would probably cringe—and he would too. So he’ll save that poetic sort of romance for future him.

“My math homework,” he replies instead.

Hyeongjun makes a face. “Ew,” he says, and it makes Minhee laugh.

“Do you need help with yours?” he asks, smiling as he tries to smooth the furrow between Hyeongjun’s brows with his thumb.

“Lets just not talk about that right now,” he replies in sing-song, looking anywhere but at Minhee.

Minhee laughs, Hyeongjun does too, and Minhee falls in love. Again.

“Are you tired?” Hyeongjun whispers, cupping Minhee’s face.

Minhee nods into his hands, sighing quietly as his eyes finally shut.

Suddenly, Minhee feels lips press against his.

His eyes shoot open, gaze falling on Hyeongjun—flushed cheeks and a wide smile.

“Don’t sleep~” he whines, kissing Minhee’s cheek. “I want to talk more,” he peppers kisses all over Minhee’s face.

“How are we supposed to talk like this,” Minhee giggles, holding Hyeongjun’s waist.

“I’m just trying to wake you up,” Hyeongjun pouts.

Minhee bites his tongue to hold back his coo, “I think it’s working,” he rubs his chin pensively, “ _ almost.” _

Hyeongjun huffs, pretending to be annoyed, “you’re such a loser,” he rolls his eyes.

“Oh no, I think I’m falling back asleep,” Minhee gasps dramatically, slowly closing his eyes for added emphasis.

Hyeongjun huffs, but he can’t control his smile—and quickly he leans down.

Hyeongjun’s hands feel soft holding his face, and gently he presses their lips together. It’s slower this time—Hyeongjun doesn’t pull away immediately, and Minhee’s hold on Hyeongjun’s waist becomes a little tighter. 

Hyeongjun tilts his head, and Minhee’s chest feels too small for his ever-growing heart—reaching a new size with every little movement Hyeongjun makes.

And when Hyeongjun pulls away, his eyes open slowly, and Minhee’s mind goes blank. Every thought is replaced by this moment, no other words in Minhee’s mind remain. Every memory he had has become  _ Hyeongjun’s eyes, Hyeongjun’s smile, Hyeongjun, Hyeongjun, Hyeongjun. _

And he still doesn’t know how to explain it. But maybe, in moments like these, words aren’t the best choice. Maybe, all Minhee needs to do is hold Hyeongjun close.

So he does.

And Hyeongjun’s arms wrap around him, and Minhee can feel his smile pressed into his shoulder.

Maybe this is all that matters.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!<333


End file.
